


[FANVID] Black Sails - Bande Annonce VF

by Weliany



Series: Fanvids [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Edith Piaf - Freeform, Fanvids, Français | French, Season 1, Trailer, black snails
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weliany/pseuds/Weliany
Summary: It's in the title really…But, uh, it's a Black Sails trailer…in French.Oh and I used the Birds of Prey version of L'Hymne à l'Amour by Edith Piaf cause that cover ROCKS !
Series: Fanvids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147271
Kudos: 1





	[FANVID] Black Sails - Bande Annonce VF

**Author's Note:**

> It was _not_ planned at all but after a talk about the show dubbing I felt the need to do this so...here you go !
> 
> It was super fun to edit and I slept only 3 hours but _WORTH IT_ !
> 
> If you appreciate this video (or if you don't because FRENCH!!!) let me know in the comments 💛
> 
> PS : Pour les gens qui voudraient commenter en français, allez-y hein. C'est juste que c'est un réflexe pour moi d'écrire ici en anglais.
> 
> -W

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering when a next fanfic will be uploaded, don't worry I'm working on it and I should be out before the end of the month.
> 
> Note that I don't specify the month…


End file.
